Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling an engine system equipped with a supercharger, which is intended to control the supercharger depending on a drive mode of an engine, in an engine system equipped with a supercharger and a turbocharger.
Description of Related Art
In order to increase a boost ratio of intake air in the case of a diesel engine, an engine system equipped with a turbocharger or both a supercharger and a turbocharger is applied to the diesel engine. In particular, a motor-operated supercharger that is driven not by a driving force of an engine but by a driving force of a motor may be applied. Generally, since a compressor of the motor-operated supercharger shows an inverse proportional relationship between a flow rate and a compression ratio, the compression ratio is low in a high flow-rate zone and the compression ratio is high in a low flow-rate zone. That is, the supercharger is operated only as a flow resistor in a region out of an operating region.
Further, the turbocharger has a troublesome turbo lag problem and a problem of matching a size of the turbocharger, so that emission (EM) and fuel efficiency may be deteriorated due to an inefficient turbo operation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.